


you’re the one (for me)

by stilinscry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: kun doesn’t plan on falling in love a second time, the universe has other plans





	you’re the one (for me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunalius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalius/gifts).



> aaaaaa i had so much trouble with the fic bc my laptop broke and ive been in a terrible writing rut the past couple months and so it’s nowhere near what i wanted it to be but i hope people still like it...

falling in love a second time was never the plan. 

it’s cliche, but after his husband had left him, leaving kun to look after their son chenle on his own, kun had slipped into the mindset that he didn’t need anybody else. that love wasn’t to be trusted, because the person he’d given his heart decided that he didn’t want it anymore.

but now, as kun lies in bed, head resting on johnny’s chest and an arm thrown over his waist as johnny scrolls through reddit on his phone, reading out the funnier posts to him, he thinks about how  _ glad _ he is that johnny made him believe in love again.

-

it starts off with a late night meeting at tescos.

kun is beyond sleep deprived, eyes barely open as he wanders the aisles and at this point chenle’s screams are the only thing keeping him awake. it’s been the same for three days now and only now has kun realised why chenle is so unhappy; because he’s teething. 

and so here they are, on a desperate hunt for teething gel at 3am. being a single dad truly is fun. 

chenle’s wails echo on the high ceiling of the supermarket, and he smiles apologetically at every staff member he passes, because really that’s all he can do. it’s a quick walk to the baby aisle, and as kun turns down into it he’s surprised to see another man crouched in front of the shelves, two young boys stood either side of him. just like the staff, he startles at the sound of chenle and kun immediately feels a wave of guilt wash over him because this man looks as tired as kun feels. 

“sorry about him,” he mumbles, moving further down the aisle. the two boys are staring at him now, one with his fingers in his ears and a wicked frown on his face, but the father is smiling up at him. 

“it’s okay,” he says back. “i remember when donghyuck here was teething, he screamed the house down for a whole month i swear.” his smiles carries through his voice, and it’s sweet, reminiscent. before he even realises it, kun finds himself smiling back. 

“hey i bet jaemin screamed even worse than me,” a boy, donghyuck he guesses, huffs and johnny shakes head, gaze soft as he looks at him. he ruffles the boy’s hair, his curls flattening under his hand and kun absentmindedly brings a hand up to cradle the back of chenle’s head too. the touch seems to calm him and his cries die down. kun isn’t sure how long the respite will last, but god he’s thankful for it. 

“yeah, you were just as bad as each other,” the man says placatingly and donghyuck huffs, puffing out his chest and grinning at his brother. 

it’s admittedly cute, watching the other man interact with his children and kun is so taken with the scene in front of him that he almost misses the proffered hand. almost.

“i’m johnny,” he greets as kun takes his hand with his own, “and these if you hadn’t already figured it out,” he pauses to point as the two boys, “are donghyuck and jaemin.”

on cue, the two boys smile up at him sweetly, clearly something they’ve been taught to do when greeting others, but donghyuck still defiantly has his fingers in his ears and it’s more than a little sweet. 

“qian kun,” he says back, “and this little screamer is chenle. he’s only 3 months and i really wasn’t expecting teething so soon.”

johnny laughs at that. “such is the luck of birthing an early bloomer.”

kun rolls his eyes at that, before realising how rude that actually was an flustering. “god, ignore that. i’ve just heard that so much from family already.”

johnny doesn’t seem to mind his bluster though, laughing brightly and it isn’t long before jaemin and donghyuck join in too, despite not truly understanding the situation. 

when the laughter dies down, neither of them move to say anything else and a momentary bout of silence passes between them. kun takes the opportunity to look the other man over, and in any other situation he’s sure that he’d like what he sees. but it’s not any other situation, and as soon as his vague attraction towards johnny registers in his mind, there's a voice telling him that it’s a bad idea.  _ you don’t need anyone else. they’ll only leave you again.  _ and kun doubts that someone as sweet looking as johnny could do such a thing, but then again he’d thought the same thing about minhyuk. 

he shakes his head, brushing off those thoughts because that’s not something he should be considering when he’s only just met the other man. 

“so uh, what brings you here at this time anyways?” he asks after another moment has passed, and if johnny notices a change in kun’s demeanour, he doesn’t mention it. 

“so, funny story. hyuckies favourite bear kind of, well, fell apart in his sleep and he woke up only hugging a torso, so this started as an emergency sewing kit run.”

“...started?”

johnny laughs again, and kun tries not to think about how nice it sounds. “surely know how hard shopping is with kids,” he jokes. “donghyuck got hungry and jaemin remembered that his vitamins ran out, so we’re currently trying to see if this shop stocks them.” given johnny’s expression, kun is guessing it’s a no on that part. 

“sounds fun.” 

again, johnny’s expression says otherwise and kun can’t hold back his snort of laughter.

“and you’re here for teething gel, huh?”

“how did you guess?” kun asks, faking shock and both the boys in front of him giggle at his exaggerated gasp. 

johnny taps his fingers at his temple. “i’m psychic, duh.”

at that, kun bursts into laughter. he’s totally gonna blame it on the hysteria caused by his newborn causing a fit at 3am, but deep down kun knows it’s only partially to blame. ( _ what can he say, he’s weak for tall men with a penchant for bad jokes. _ )

“yeah, i guess that explains it,” he says once he’s finally calmed himself a little.

when he looks back up, johnny looks positively enthralled at kun’s response and he smiles weakly before blanching under the strong gaze and turning to the shelf. he grabs the first box of teething gel he sees, praying it’s not the most expensive one they sell and he rubs chenle’s head to calm himself as he says, “i should be going now, but uh- it was really nice to meet you. and you guys too,” he says, directing his smile down at donghyuck and jaemin. 

“yeah, you too,” johnny says back, before shooting kun yet another breaktaking smile. “ i hope chenle’s feeling better soon.”

kun laughs. “me too,” and then he’s turning around to leave. 

-

for the next two weeks, as much as he’s loathe to admit it, kun can’t stop thinking about johnny. 

it’s positively ridiculous; they had one late night meeting, where johnny looked like the poster child for sleep deprived dads all around the world and yet… kun’s already hooked on the man.

even now, as kun queues up for his filthy starbucks coffee, he’s thinking about johnny. thinking about his smile, the softness of his voice, how gentle he was with his kids….. how much he’d really like to find out if his lips were as soft as they looked.

by the time it’s his turn to order, he’s settling into his fifth minor crisis of the week and he’s thankful that the barista doesn’t mention it when he stutters over his words and then drops his money onto the counter. she just smiles at him sweetly and tells him to wait at the other end of the counter and kun nods, turning to his side.. and promptly walking straight into another person. 

“oh god, i’m sorry i didn’t even see you there,” kun blurts out, hands up in apology as he sidesteps to move into some free space and then the man turns to wave it off and oh god it’s johnny.

johnny is here. right front of him. kun can’t help but think this is some sick joke being played by the universe or karma for thinking about the man nonstop. but then johnny grins at him, placing a hand on his shoulder like they’re old friends and not just two worn out dads who’ve met once before and kun thinks maybe it’s not such a bad joke.

“kun, hey. how have you been?” he asks, and he has the nerve to look sincere about it, like he’s not just making small talk but he actually wants to know.

_ ‘ive been daydreaming about you for two whole weeks and now you’re in front of me it just feels like another one of my dreams’ _ . that’s what he doesn't say. 

“ah you know, as good as i can be with my teething baby still screaming the house down 24/7,” he goes with instead and johnny winces. 

“not gotten any better then?”

kun shakes his head. 

“that’s rough, but hey, think about all the peace and quiet you’ll be rewarded with when his teeth finally come through. like a reward for surviving the screams.” 

_ ‘the only reward i want is to see more of you’ _ kun’s traitorous mind provides.

“i guess you have a point. what about your boys, how are they doing?” at kuns question, johnny’s brow furrows and he brings his free hand up to scratch his neck in what kun can only assume is embarrassment.

“well uh… turns out i can’t sew as well as i thought i could and donghyuck’s bear ended up being a lost cause,” johnny says, shame evident in his voice and kun can’t stop himself from laughing. 

johnny’s brow furrows. “don’t laugh at me, i bet you couldn’t have done any better.”

“actually i sew and make a lot of chenle’s clothes myself,” kun replies, unable to hide how the pride in his voice and it’s worth it when johnny looks back at him in surprise. “both my mum and grandma are seamstresses so it was kind of inevitable that i’d pick up some skills along the way.”

“that’s actually reall coo-“ he starts to say, when a barista calls out his name and johnny holds his finger up as if calling pause on their conversation before stepping forwards to get it.

when he comes back, he stands on the other side of him, sipping at his coffee and kun definitely doesn’t mourn the loss of johnny’s hand on his shoulder. definitely not.

“okay yeah, like i was saying, that’s honestly really cool. do you- do you think if i gave you the remains of Mr. Grizzly you’d be able to save him?”

this time, kun manages to hold back his snort and he nods. “he’d be in safe hands with me,” he says and the look of relief mixed with joy that johnny gives him has warmth blooming in kun’s chest.

“you’re the best, thank you so much,” johnny rushes out and then he’s pulling his phone from his pocket and handing it over to kun. “if you just wanna put your number in i’ll text you later so you know it’s me and then we can arrange ourselves some life saving bear surgery.”

there’s genuine excitement in johnny’s voice, his smile just a little bigger than before and kun can’t help but feel the same way, if only because johnny seems so happy at the prospect of speaking to kun more in the future. he types his number in quickly, filling his contact name in as  _ dr. kun _ and the laugh that johnny lets out when kun hands him back the phone has him feeling like a teenager with his first crush all over again.

“well dr. kun, i’ve got to go now but i look forwards to seeing you again! i’ll message you later, promise,” johnny beams, and then he’s walking out of the shop with one final wave over his shoulder and kun? kun thinks this could really be the start of something good for him.


End file.
